universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mileena
In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Enforcer Arc *??? Arc Friends and Enemies Family Members *Shang Tsung (creator) *Shao Kahn ("true father") **Kitana (half-sister) *Goromon (adoptive father) *Two Adoptive Mother **Yin **Lilly Vesa *Killer Bug (husband) **Mea Bug (daughter) **Terry Spencers (son-in-law) ***Titus Spencers (grandson) ***Johanna Bug (granddaughter) Friends *Baraka *Goro *Kintaro *Motaro *Rain *Tanya *Sheeva *Kitana *Liu Kang Enemies *Kotal Kahn *Ferra and Torr *Reptile *Ermac *Shind Hasashi Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 5 (DLC), Calamity Trigger 7 (Debut), Calamity Trigger 8, Calamity Trigger 13 (Truth), Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 15 *Styles: Normal *Ultimate Form: Sadistic Ways *Chain Attack: Sai Impact *Heart Heat Attack: Frankensteiner *Grand Heat Attack: Tasty Treat *Enraged Taunt - Stinky Murder *Disgusted Taunt - Cute Face *Black Execution - Man Eater *Soul Exchange - Purple Power-Up (Power-Up) *Heat Driver - N/A *Timeline Alter - THC Victory / THC Victory / Past Intro Dialogues Intro Mileena: *Sexually rubbing herself* Fresh Meat... Vs. Self Mileena: Who are you?! Mileena: Your Replacement, Shang Tsung made me in case you turn good Mileena: He will pay! Vs. Killer Bug Mileena: Care for some Sparring, Husband of mine Killer Bug: Indeed, thou, I won’t go easy on you Mileena: I will enjoy this Vs. Kitana 1 Mileena: You are now Kahn, I respect that Kitana: That’s....really supportive of you Mileena: I want to support in any way possible Vs. Kitana 2 Mileena: I want to be a Better Sister for you, Princess Kitana Kahn Kitana: What change your heart to be good? Mileena: After I realised that I used by Shao Kahn Vs. Kitana 3 Mileena: I am really glad, We put our differents away and back together Kitana: Yeah, Kinda like the Good Old Days Mileena: Indeed :’) Vs. Kotal Kahn Mileena: I have neutral feeling about you Kotal Kahn: Is it still because me telling D’Vorah to kill, because I regret doing that Mileena: Well, at least you didn’t get the Blame by Fans Vs. Shao Kahn Mileena: I will serve you no longer Shao Kahn: I thought you were my Daughter! Mileena: No, I am just one of Shang Tsung’s creation Vs. Shang Tsung Mileena: I turned to side of light once I founded out I was nothing more than Pawn to Shao Kahn Shang Tsung; Then Why are you telling me this Mileena: So, I give you to Lisa Loud to Experiment on you Vs. Liu Kang Mileena: What ever happened to Ender Reaper and his Wife Liu Kang: They’re retired, on a Summer Vaction Mileena: Hmmmm, Make sense Vs. Ket’ek Ket’ek: Strange How we were former Villains Mileena: and Now we are the side of Good Ket’ek: Now, Let’s fight Vs. Ed and GIR Mileena: You guys reminded me of Ferra/Torr Ed: Do Tell GIR: What even did happened to Ferra? Mileena: She was murdered by Brax, Sadly Vs. Robo Knight Mileena: You were Frozen, thousand of years ago? Robo Knight: Yes, But I lost my memories in the Process Mileena: Well....Let’s make new ones Vs. Gon Mileena: You remember Kite, Right Gon; Yeah, Yeah, What about her? Mileena: Why did he turned into a Girl? Vs. Killua Killua: I heard you were Bisexual Mileena: Let me guess, Tanya? Killua: Yes Vs. Tanya Mileena: Dearest Tanya Tanya: You and Killer Bug want to have a Threesome with me Mileena: Hell yeah >:D Vs. Rain Mileena: You have been very loyal to Clover Kingdom, Rain Rain: Anything for the King and Queen, Mileena Mileena: I respect that Vs. Queen Noelle Mileena: You look cute in that Bikini, You warded Queen Noelle: Awwww, Thanks Mileena Mileena: Anything for you, My Queen Vs. King Asta Mileena: You are a more better King than Shao Kahn King Asta: Is Kahn like a Version word for Ruler Mileena: Pretty Much :I Vs. D’Vorah Mileena: You will pay for killing me D’Vorah: and this one will kill you again Mileena: Not for long, Bug Bitch! Vs. Blaze Mileena: I can’t believe, You kill Innocent Kids, Adults, Aliens or Anything with Flesh Blaze: All of the Fleshy Mammals must be Eliminated for the Age of The Robots Mileena: You and Evox give Robots a Bad Name, Bastard! >:( Vs. Roxy Mileena: Are you suppose to be a Bunny or a Reptile Roxy: Technically, I’m both to kick your ass Mileena: Oh, I’ll be the one to kick your ass Vs. Emma Goodall Mileena: Is this a Battle of the Pinks Emma Goodall: Yes and Loser as to wear their opponent’s gear Mileena: Alright, Round 2 It is Vs. Sindel Mileena: I am so sorry for being a Clone of your Daughter, Mom Sindel: It is alright, You are part of the Family after stepping up against Shao Kahn Mileena: Thanks Mom :’) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Outworld Category:Edenian Category:Tarkata Category:Sais User Category:Neutral Category:Former Villain Category:Ninja Category:Fighter Category:Cannon Character Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Bisexual Category:Clover Kingdom